


Regrets

by twtd



Category: Fledgling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd





	Regrets

I could remember the feel of her body under mine, the strength flowing through her, the shivers of desire as I fed. I missed that feeling. I missed how easily she bore my slight weight, how she welcomed it after her fleeting reluctance bled away.

 

I mourned her, her unnecessary death, but really, I mourned the loss of the possibility.

 

She had so much potential. She came to me, and I could not protect her. She wanted me, and I could not save her. And I could not mourn. I still cannot. There is much too much left to do.


End file.
